The present invention relates to a guide carriage, and a linear roller bearing with a guide carriage of this type.
Publication DE 36 20 571 C2 shows, in FIG. 1, a linear roller bearing with a guide rail that extends in a longitudinal direction. A guide carriage composed of a main body and two end-face deflection assemblies bears against guide rail in a longitudinally movable manner via a total of four endlessly circulating roller rows. FIGS. 4 and 5 show cross-sectional views of the deflection assembly, in which a curved, outer deflection channel for a first roller row, and a curved, inner deflection channel for a second roller row located within the outer deflection channel are shown. The deflection assembly includes an end cap, on the inner side of which outer boundary surface of the outer deflection channel is formed. A separate, one-pieced deflection piece is inserted into the end cap, on which inner boundary surface of the outer deflection channel is provided.
Outer boundary surface is provided in a first section on the deflection piece, and in a second section on the end cap. This has the disadvantage that the rollers roll over the vertical joint between the deflection piece and the end cap. The end cap and the deflection piece are typically injection-molded out of plastic, and are therefore beset with the related production inaccuracies. The vertical joint is therefore uneven and not always completely closed. As a result, noises are produced when the rollers roll over the vertical joint. The noise is amplified further by the fact that the rollers are forced outwardly against the outer boundary surface of the deflection channel due to the centrifugal forces acting in the curved deflection channels.